Where One's Loyalties Lie
by Swordsman-Shadow
Summary: A new crew mate turns out to be an old friend but what's happened in their time apart that might hinder the future?
1. Negotiations

**_THIS IS VERY IMPORANT! _This page will help you to fallow my story so you won't get confused.My story is a bit choppy right now but it'll make more sense as you read. Now I'll give you a quick back-round so you'll know where I'm starting. The story begins in volume 8 of the One Piece graphic novels in chapter 69, page 137, panel 1 but for those who don't have the novels the here: it starts just after Nami takes the Merry-Go and Zolo, Ussop, and Johnny are just about to reach the island while Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku are still a ways out yet. **

**Time line**

**(story starts here- >)Money exchange at Arlong Pack between Arlong and Nezumi**

**Nami returns to greet Arlong**

**Mean while Zolo, Ussop and Johnny encounter the 3 fish-men at the dock by the Merry-Go**

**Zolo gets taken to Arlong Park while Ussop is at Nojiko's house**

**They both discover Nami's one of the fish-men pirates**

**Arlong goes to Coco village to kill Genzo**

**Mean while Nami stays at Arlong pack talking to Shadow ( she is the 1 I added in but is often referred to as B.C. or Black Cat and as a him because you know how boys are she doesn't want to be treated the way Sanji treats all the other girls because a boy friend doesn't fit her plans.)**

**And basically the story continues on the same route of islands as in Oda's One Piece but there's a twist Shadow has met Luffy, and Sanji back when they were all kids. Shadow met Luffy back when with Shanks P.S. you'll find out the connection between Shanks and Shadow the more you read and Sanji back when Baratie just opened.**

**_There are also a few flash backs in this story, so I made a why you could be able to identify them, they will be in italic._**

**I hope you enjoy it and look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks!**

**One Piece is not mine it is Eiichiro Oda's (which includes all contents of One Piece graphic novels and its characters).**

**Where Ones Loyalties Lie**

**I was silently leaning against the far circular pillar to the left of Captain Arlong's giant deck chair who was once again having his monthly negotiations with the navel officer of Navy Base 16 Captain Nezumi. **

"**So the puny punk is still here I see, you still haven't done away with him yet?" Nezumi joked.**

**Ha, ha, ha, ha! Arlong belted.**

**Hmph now let me tell you I was feeling even lower than before, how much lower could I possibly go? I mean come on; could my life possibly get any worse? It was bad enough losing my big br… but to be sent away from my Sensei by Jimbei and the other 5 war lords when was it going to end? Sensei argued hard to convince them to let me stay on there with him as his apprentice but Jimbei was more determined to get rid of me and was able to convince the other five to vote in his favor of my departure. I hated him even more when they told me where I was going to be stationed to train with my newest instructor Kuroobi at Arlong Park. How could this happen I didn't even know what I did. But I had to remember what I was training for…**

**Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted and I realized they were still talking about me.**

"**Yah we would do away with him if he wasn't so entertaining!" Choo, the kisser fish-man, chuckled with that annoying smek of his.**

"**Not to mention he fallows orders with out any complaint or protest or hesitation." Kuroobi, a ray fish-man and my trainer of fish-man karate, spoke up in my defense.**

**Thanks Kuroobi, I thought. He didn't have to do that for me. You see he was the only other pirate here who was sort of my ally but Nami was my friend and I can just barely survive without her company. She didn't even have to say any thing but just be around for me to know I could count on her for a laugh.**

**"Really? And they say good help is hard to find!" Nezumi mocked.**

**"Ha, you're not bad Nezumi." Arlong agreed. "He really does know his place, doesn't he?"**

**"So what's his name any way?" Nezumi asked pointing a thumb in my direction.**

**Hmph He still doesn't realize who I am. How sad is it to be that dense? I thought as I moved my eyes to glare into his which gave me pleasure to see him jump and squirm to look away.**

"**Ahh…" He breathed with fear that swept across his face.**

**Then I looked in Kuroobi's direction and waited for his response to my 'misbehavior'. But I suppose Kuroobi realized that I wasn't all to fond of this Naval officer and that I was twitching to show this navy man just what he had to be afraid of. But our thoughts broke off when Arlong replied…**

"**Aw, I think I forgot what his name is!" Arlong laughed.**

**Kuroobi glanced back over at me again, his arms now folded across his chest. I glared at Arlong. Anger consuming my face and now my fists which lay clenched at my sides. I fought the erg to reach for one of my swords that I always wore being the pirate of the Grand Line that I am and loping off their fool heads.**

**Arlong and Nezumi continued to laugh, even though Nezumi's was a half laugh now. Arlong throwing his head back as he did so.**

"**His name is Shadow…" Kuroobi intervened moving his gaze to Nezumi… they stopped laughing and looked at Kuroobi and so did I. I stood there in silence having taken a step forward one of my swords close at hand. We all were aw struck.**

**I knew he was my ally be why'd he stick his neck out like that defending me?**

**Kuroobi continued "The Black Cat of the Grand Line to be accurate, Nezumi."**

**The expression I got right then on Nezumi's face…priceless. And a quick sheen of satisfaction shot into my eyes but left just as quickly. I gave a quick grin in Kuroobi's direction in gratitude and stepped back against the pillar I had been leaning against. But I still was confused as to why Kuroobi had said what he had. Was it pride that I was under his command and not Arlong's? Or was it just to frighten the little naval office half to death? Or was it simply because I was his ally? But what ever his reason it was ok with me. I thought as I stuffed my hands into my black pants pockets.**

**After that little incident Nezumi seemed to be in more of a rush to leave than usual. I wonder why. Serves you right, Nezumi, besides you're the one who asked. I though grinning out of the left/right side of my mouth to myself, eyes closed but still listening.**

**Hyik hyik hyik… well you certainly understand how the world works Arlong. Many thanks." Nezumi said as Arlong slid the bundled money across the table they were sitting at to Nezumi.**

**Har har har! Arlong laughed. "Don't be so formal! Money makes the world go round. Money is good! It's the only thing a man can really believe in!"**

"**To be sure." Nezumi agreed.**

**Arlong laughed again but this time not at me. "You know I don't much like human males, but you're not bad! You and I speak the same language!" **

"**Well, that concludes our business. I must be going it looks bad for a patrol ship to anchor here overnight." Nezumi tried to excuse himself getting up out of his chair across from Arlong's.**

"**Always in such a hurry!" Arlong said.**

**Hmph that Arlong always so strange. Loving to bully and scare us humans. He knows Nezumi always gets nervous around him and his fish-men. Wait! That's why Kuroobi had said what he said in my defense he had wanted to freak out Nezumi and his 3 sailors were standing behind him like body guards, I suppose. Kuroobi's pretty smart, I guess that's why Sensei hard made him my latest trainer.**

"**Drink with me! Let's live a little!" Arlong insisted. "Anyone squeals on you, I'll gut'em!"**

"**No… I really must excuse myself." Nezumi trying once again to leave.**

"**Fine. Hey! The captain's leaving! Tow'im to his ship! Arlong yelled still sitting in his massive chair as Nezumi and his sailors walked out from under the porch towards the middle of the 3 pools that also entered into the sea like inlets but with gates and concreat, stopping near the edge.**

**Sploosh! "Aye-aye! Hatchan, but for everyone around here he's Hachi Arlong's first mate an octopus fish-man said as he jumped out of the middle pool and his octopus pot floting on the surface of the clean clear waters of the 'concreat outlet'.**

**I know it's not to exsiting yet but it will be "good things come to those who wait" like the rest of the story!**


	2. Nami's Back

"**Get in the octopus pot! I'll take you!" Hachi told Nezumi.**

"**Yes, of cause. Thank you." Nezumi agreed.**

**Now Hachi being the idiot that he… "You got an interesting face, MOUSE-umi. Your name sure fits you…" Hachi observed.**

**But what was I expecting something smart to come out of this mouth? That would be the day and I thought that octopuses were supposedly really smart, oh well, but Hachi makes life… umm… interesting for sure. I thought.**

"**It really tickles me! Ha ha ha ha!" Hachi blurted.**

**But even if Hachi wasn't that dumb no one would take him seriously anyway because of his 6 arms, wacky spiked hair style and his weird costume with those horizontal stripes and fluffy collar.**

"**Hold your tongue, Hachi! Captain NEZUMI is a valued customer." Arlong corrected Hachi.**

"**Oh, yeah! Sorry! Anyhow, get in!" Hachi apologized.**

"**Sorry, captain! That one's got a big mouth!" Arlong apologized too.**

**Nezumi still twitching to lease said "No harm done, hyik hyik hyik!" and as he got into Hachi's octopus pot his thoughts were clear 'Those fish-men are a creepy lot! But they have their virtues.' And Hachi jumped in the water and towed Nezumi and his men to their ship. Splap splap splap splap splap!**

**As I watched them leave and Arlong began laughing and talking with Choo and Kuroobi some thing got my attention at the east gate of Arlong Park… I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the noises I had heard.**

"**Outta my way, you!"**

**Now I was intreagged and thought that it sounded like a little boy a mad frustrated one. I quietly turned opening my eyes and quickly climbed up the pillar I had been leaning on and jumped onto the patio's arched roof with the greatest of ease or sound which came from years of practice on my brother's…ship… I shock my head to get rid of the pain that came to mind and tried to focus. I kneeled on the roof with my right knee and balanced my left arm on my left knee and my right hand on the roof to balance myself and peered over the tall concrete wall that surrounded Arlong Pack and saw…**

**Nami I gasped she's back! But wait who's that little boy with her? Could he be one of the survivors from Goza?**

"**I'm gonna get Arlong!" The little boy snapped at Nami holding a sword out in front of him with both hands, tears glistening down his face. "Move, or I'll get you, too!"**

**And Nami's just standing there looking down on the boy because she's seen it all before.**

**The boy started snarling again but a little louder saying "I mean it!"**

**Finally Nami pulled out her pikestaff out of her spaghetti strap green spotted T-shirt and…**

**Wham!**

**Struck him across the left side of his face causing him to fall throwing the sword in the air, but Nami didn't stop there though I suppose it's better this way.**

**Waah… he let out as he hit the ground with a Fwump! Nami hitting him 3 more times.**

**Swak! Whak! Whak! With his Ungh! Agh! And Nami saying "Arlong doesn't have time to bother with a snot-nosed kid! Now go home." She stopped whacking him and placed her left sandaled foot on top of his stomach, pikestaff by his face and threw down a wad of cash- Wump.**

"**Here's some money. Spend it wisely…" Nami told him adding, "Buy a ticket home."**

"**Poor kid," I muttered and closed my eyes, "But that's life for ya."**

"**You witch!" he whimpered. **

**Nami then turned putting her pikestaff away and walked towards the gate.**


	3. Zolo, Usopp, and Johnny

**"Ah! You're back! Long trip!" Arlong greeted her. **

**Nami's sandals Klak-ed on the conceit as she continued to walk towards Arlong, Choo, and Kuroobi. "The mansion's unguarded, as usual." Nami told Arlong and I was the only one who understood what she was saying; it was bout the boy. **

**"Hmph…" Arlong snorted, "Who'd dare to attack me!" And without waiting for an answer asked another question, "How was your harvest!" **

**"Excellent!" She replyed. "But I feel a strange emptiness in my heart." She added holding one arm out to the side and grentilly placeing her right hand at the top of green stopped spagitti strap shirt. **

**Har har har har har! Arlong belted. And teased "Been reading poetry? Betrayal is your specialty!" **

**"You think so?" Nami joked back. **

**Then Arlong roze from his chair spreading is arms out wide over his head shouted "Comrades! One of our own has returned! Prepare a feast!" And added, in his fishy why of giving his words importance besides yelling them, "Tuuuuuuna tonight!" **

**And like a plague all the merman sprang from the ocean's depths in celibration as cheers and the splashing of water over coming the sides of the 3 pools filled the air around and in ** **Arlong** **Park****. I was now sitting near the center of the padio roof and was looking down on the rabuncous fish-men as the paraded and ran bout preparing the dinner. Soon my gaze fell on Nami her back was turned to me so that I could clearly see the tattoo she wore as a officer of Arlongs crew. Poor Nami I thought thinking back to one of the talks we had on the afternoon before she left. I had asked her to explain to me why she was going to leave for a while but I had already known the answer. I guess I just wanted her to tell me. I shock my head as a loud crash came from the deck below. Some one must have dropped some thing again I thought to my self crossing my legs placing my arms behind me. I fond that gazing out across the oceans help me to escape from places I didn't really want to be. I closed my eye enjoying the wind blew softly in to my face making the ends of my black bandana ripple in it. Slowly I open my eyes again to pear out over the once again tranque waves of the ocean. "Wow… wait a minute. What's that! A boat? Yes a boat but a pretty small one. I haven't seen that one before. I wonder who's it is." I whispered to my self quitly leaning forward sitting up like I was in the dojo again hands on knees legs folded under me. "I hope they don't notice it." Said softly. I straned my self to hear what was being said on the little dingy over the roar on noise below me… **

**…"ththt's the place!" Johnny told Usopp and Zolo, clenching his teeth as he spoke kneeling at the front of the boat beside Zolo who was leaning against the 'stern' holding his remaining sword. Zolo was sitting so that his body was facing the way they had come and was pearing over his right shoulder to see ** **Arlong** **Park**

**"Nami's in THERE!" Usopp asked kneeling in the same way as Johnny but to the left of Zolo shaking like a teariffyied little baby rabbit. **

**"That's the place." Johnny conferemed again but this time he added, "Now our troubles begin. First of all, where did sister Nami dock the ship?" **

**Zolo who didn't really care and wasn't really listening asked in a cool calm collected voice, and pashally removing his sword from it's shied making a fwash sound as he did so, "So we hack our way in?" **

**And without hesitation Johnny and Usopp jumped to their feet stared down at Zolo and began to freak out. **

**Johnny who thought Zolo had lost his mind asked "Wgat are you thinking!" **

**"Are you crazy! We don't know anything about this place!" Usopp chimed his eyes nearly falling out of his hand. **

**After a few moments of the hastaria Johnny and Usopp mutinied and tied the poor bandaged swordsman to the boats 'bunker'. And began to sail away from ** **Arlong** **Park**** along the shore to 'look' for the Merry-Go. **

**"There it is!" Usopp shouted with relief. Then held up his binoculars for a better look. And continued shouting, "I fond it! The Merry-Go! It's anchored in a weird spot!" **

**Zolo who had lost his cool again was also shouting, "Hey, you guys! C'mon! Untie me!" **

**But Johnny payed no mind to the hot headed swordsman's cries for freedom and continued talking to Usopp, "She sure left it in a strange place alright. It's near ** **Coco** **Village****." Johnny held out a map of the island and pointed to the place where he thought the Merry-Go was docked showing it to Usopp. Usopp lowered the binoculars and leaned over to look at Johnny's map. **

**"Untie me!" Zolo barked at them again. **

**And since Usopp didn't want him drawing attention to them he turned around and walked over to Zolo and knelt down beside him. "Settle down! You'll open your wounds!" Usopp advised while striking Zolo's wounds a few times before standing again and walking to the front of the boat saying, "You're still recuperating, you know! Just leave this to me! I'll bring that woman back!" He then folded his arms against his chest and began to laugh. **

**"You sure got brave when you found out it's not at ** **Arlong** **Park****." Johnny commented. **

**But Usopp wasn't listening again. "Hard to starboard!" Usopp ordered. "Bring us alongside the Merry-Go!" **

**"Aye-aye," replied Johnny tugging on some ropes. **

**And of-cause Usopp was beginning to get cocky. "I'm an intrepid adventurer, about to set foot on an unexplored land… I shall call this, 'The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man'! Like that, Johnny!" **

**"Aye-aye," said Johnny weakly. **

**But as they got closer to the Merry-Go they saw 3 'big' fish-men standing guard on the dock. 1 chubby, middle sized one with a bad over-bite, 1 fat, short one with the buddhist symbol for good luck on his stumick and 1 skinny tallish one with a long neck that nearly made Usopp and Johnny jump right out of them selves at seeing them standing there. Usopp and Johnny were both wide eyed and mouths a gape. **

**"Full speed ahead!" Was all Usopp could muster enough courage to say. **

**And Johnny gave a quick "Aye-aye." **

**But Zolo didn't really care bout the fish-men and yelled, "You're sailing past it!" While Usopp and Johnny tried to silence him with an abrupt "Shhhhhhhhhh!" **

**Usopp was quick to express how he felt but the whole thing by turning and yelling in Zolo's face, "Are you blind! Those were fish-men! Arlong's pirates. Didn't you see! I don't want to croak! Is that so bad!" **

**"Get a hold of yourself." Zolo replied. **

**"It's no use…" Johnny said quickly losing hope, "these water's are Arlong's lake." But suddenaly the panic ceased and Johnny calmly turned to Usopp and asked, "What should we do, brother Usopp?" **

**And to this Usopp replied, "We just won't be able to bring Nami back." **

**"Untie me, you idiot!" Zolo snapped at the idea of fleeing because Usopp and Johnny were scared. **

**But they suddenally over heard one of mermen dive in to the water behind them saying, "Hey, I don't recall seeing that ship before!" **

**"Abandon ship!" The frantic Usopp yelled at Zolo and Johnny jumping over board and was instantly followed by Johnny and his, "Aye-aye!" **

**While Zolo was screeching, in a manly way, "Wait, you guys! Hey! Don't leave me like this!" and thrusting bout trying to free him self as Usopp and Johnny swam way. **

**But it was to late the fish-men had already started to board the little boat, Zolo was on his own. **

**Heh heh heh. We caught 'em." The one with the massive over-bite said. **

**"Wait!" Zolo cried after his 'friends' one last time. **

**"What? Just this one?" the tall skinny one questioned. **

**"Set adrift, eh? Banished, eh?" guessed the over-bite fish-guy. **

**"Um, sort of…" Zolo twitched and his thoughts were clear from the look on his face, _'I'll kill those guys…_' **

**"Looks like they tortured you some." Tall and skinny remarked and suggested, "All right, let's take him to Arlong!" **

**"Forgive us, Zolo. I'll tell Luffy you died bravely." Usopp plagued placing his hand over his heart closing his eyes but still treading water. **

**"What terrible luck! I'll never forget you, brother Zolo!" Johnny whimpered with his left arm shielding his eyes and his head thrown back. **

**"Let's get to dry land!" Usopp suggested. **

**And Johnny give yet another obeydeant, "Aye-aye." As they began to swim towards shore. **

**But as they climbed on land… **

**"Huh?" Usopp gasped. **

**"What?" Johnny gaped. **


	4. What Happens In Gosa

"**What village is this!" Usopp gaped.**

"**Th-this must be…" Johnny stuttered, "Gosa, where Arlong went on rampage a few weeks ago."**

**As they stood there, there was silence not a sound but a light wind that moaned and whimpered in the flipped homes. Yes each home was taken from its foundation and had been flipped so they now rested on their crushed roofs. The homes creaked with sorrow as Usopp and Johnny stared at them and the debris in the streets and the devastation of the once welcoming town of Gosa who now lies in pain and fear. A 'rebellious town' ha what Arlong will say and do it's a horrifying thought really. Gosa the ghost town of the Arlong Empire.**

"**What a disaster…" Usopp stated finally breaking the silence. "The houses have all been flipped upside down!" he told more to himself them Johnny trying to believe it.**

"**Fish-men are strong…" Johnny began to explain, "they have 10 times the strength of humans! And this…" Johnny said spreading his arms for emphasis. "Is the kind of power you find on the Grand Line! And this is the fate of a village that defied Arlong!" Suddenly Johnny took off running for no apparent reason.**

"**Huh? Johnny!" Usopp breathed noticing the cloud of dust that had appeared where Johnny had once been. But what Usopp hadn't realized was…**

"**I almost missed you. You must be a refugee. I didn't know there were any left!" spoke a thing with a bad over bite.**

**Usopp, covered in sweat and skin that was pale, slowly turned around to face this unexpected guest…one of the fish-men from the dock had fond him! And without a second thought or just without thinking at all Usopp sprang off in to a run for life screaming his head off, typical.**

"**Wait!" the hefty fish-boy yelled stomping after him, leaving the unseen Johnny hiding behind a flipped building whipping the beads of sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his jacket.**

"**Phew. Missed me by a frog hair…" Johnny whispered as the sounds of Usopp's girly shriek grow distant. "Please be safe, brother Usopp! I'll wait right here for Yosaku and brother Luffy!" he said trying to justify his fleeing leaving Usopp unwarned in danger's wake.**

"**Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Usopp laughed chocking down his fear, "Just try and catch me! This is my thing! Just try and catch me!" Usopp taunted daring the merman over his shoulder not looking where he was running…**

"**Found you fish-man! This is for my father!" declared a small beat up little boy in an orange short sleeve hoody who was now standing in Usopp's path.**

"**What!" Usopp questioned just as he ran into the young boy's extended leg and throwing his arms in the air fell to the ground with a Fwump! And sitting up just in time to see the boy sprinting towards him sword hurled into the air ready to come slicing down in bloody pain.**

"**I'll kill you, fish-man!" yelled the boy confirming Usopp's fear.**

"**Don't touch the fish-man!" roared a female's voice and was fallowed by a knife hand Whack to the already bruised boy's head which make him yelp in the sudden pain. "Look carefully. He looks like Arlong, but…" the purple haired woman explained coming to lean by the little boy who was Chabo, a now father-less boy from the deserted town of Gosa. "He's human." She told Chabo, "Kind of."**

"**Kind of!" Usopp barked.**

"**Wait, you!" interrupted the fish-man finally catching up Usopp.**

"**He's gaining!" Usopp whirled around on his heels to see the panting fish running ever closer.**

"**A fish-man!" shouted Chabo.**

"**That's a real one…" confirmed the purple-headed woman.**

**Usopp looked at the little boy and kneeling woman then to the on coming merman. "Stay back! I won't let you hurt this woman and child!" he stepped back taking his sling shot in his left hand from his shoulder bag. "I think I can take him." Usopp told the two. **

"**So, stranger! You finally giving up!" the merman asked Usopp still running.**

"**Not likely! Now you've made me mad!" Usopp replied taking aim. "Open wide! For death!"**

"**Don't touch the fish-man!" the purple haired woman said jumping to her feet pulling out a hammer and bonking Usopp on the head with it causing him to fall to the earth, again before he could get off 1 shot. But the merman continued his charge and Usopp was out like a light…**


	5. Truth Time

"**Aah!" Usopp screamed shooting up knocking off the covers and damp towel that was on his forehead. "Where… am I!" he asked seeing two people sitting at a dinning table and that he was in a cottage instead of the demolished town of Gosa. It was the purple haired women and the young boy, Chabo, who sat there staring at him.**

"**Awake? You're in my house." She told him.**

"**You're… Who are you!" Usopp questioned her, "What about the fish-man!"**

"**The fish-man? I ditched them." She answered and added, "I'm Noliko. I grow tangerines."**

"**Hey, you hit me!" Usopp recalled, "Why'd you protect the fish-man! And when I was trying to protect YOU!"**

"**I saved your life! You outsiders don't understand." She told Usopp calmly then turned to Chabo. "You're from Gosa village, right? If you laid one finger on a fish-man, they'd kill you. You should know that… only too well."**

"**I know but…" he started speaking slowly then looked down at his hands on his lap hanging on to his knees, "Those fish heads killed my father! I gotta get 'em back, even if it kills me!" then he bit his bottom lip recalling what had happened. "They sicced these huge monsters on us and stole everything and destroyed our village! They killed a lot of people! I gotta make 'em pay!"**

**Usopp sat up straight listening closely and asked hesitantly, "Monsters! Then those strange grooves in the ground…"**

"**The monsters made 'em. They're gigantic!" Chabo told Usopp.**

"**There are monsters here, too!" Usopp freaked.**

**But Chabo just ignored him and continued, "I went to Arlong Park! But one of Arlong's crew, a lady, got in my way! She was like a witch." He continued but began to cry softly, "I wanna kill her, too! I hate them!"**

**Usopp pulled out one of the chairs at the table and sat down grabbing a cup of ice tea that was already on the table while Nojiko sat quiet for the moment leaning her chin in the palm on her left hand, her elbow and right arm resting on the table leaning forward a little. "Fine, get yourself killed." Nojiko said breaking the silence between the 3 of them.**

**Ploosh! Usopp spit his drink like a fountain in to the air at her comment in disbelief.**

"**Have your revenge, get killed, and find some peace. If you don't care if you die, than neither do I!" she told Chabo. "But remember this… I… and the 'witch' at Arlong Park both stopped you. You've had your life saved twice! So drink your tea and shove off! I can't stand ungrateful brats!" she finished and got up from the table and turned away from the boys at the other end of the table. Chabo's head had risen now and had stopped crying.**

**Usopp who was previously leaning back in his chair and his arms folded had shot from his chair in anger at Nojiko's words to Chabo and started shouting at her, "Hey! Aren't you being kinda hard on the kid!"**

"**Kid or not, anyone so determined to die like a dog should have his way! He doesn't have the will to live, anyway! Nojiko snapped back whipping around her hands resting on her hips at the base of her sleeveless V-necked T-shirt.**

"**What's that mean!" Usopp barked back.**

"**I once knew a child who faced a life worse than death…" hanging her head and closing her eyes as she spoke, "…and chose to live anyway!" Then became in raged and shot her head up to look at Usopp with pure hate on her face and roared, "So when I see a kid like this… who's to cowardly to live, it makes ms sick!"**

**But just as Usopp was bout to reply Chabo began to weep. "What…" Chabo managed to say in between tears, "What should I do?" Both Nojiko and Usopp turned to face him and he continued to talk his head hung and eyes shut tight but the water still ran from them, "I'll… endure my pain!"**

"**Got a mother?" Nojiko asked calmly her voice steady.**

"**Yeah." Chabo softy whimpered.**

"**She must be worried." Nojiko smiled softy, "Go home to her."**

**Chabo nodded and got up gathering his sword and left without another word but a good-bye and started for home, while Usopp began to smile silently and walked back to his chair, sat down and leaned back placing his hands behind his head. Nojiko too went and sat back down and picked her drink off the table and started to sip it.**

"**You're not bad…" Usopp told her observing her for the first time looking at the tattoos that ran across her upper chest and down to her elbow on her right arm, "…despite the tattoos." He finished.**

**Why should I care what you think? I don't even know you." Nojiko replied placing her tea on the table and turned to face Usopp and she put her cheek in the palm of her right resting her arm and elbow on the table once again like before leaning forward.**

"**Oh, yeah. I'm Captain Usopp." He told her realizing that he had forgotten to introduce himself, "I'm looking for a woman named Nami."**

**Moments later you could hear Usopp a mile away. "What! Nami is with Arlong's crew!"**

"**That's right. She's famous in these parts." Nojiko confirmed again, "Remember what the boy said about the woman who was like a witch? Well, this is the house where that witch grew up! Nami is my step-sister."**

"**What!" Usopp shouted in disbelief. "This is… Nami's house!**

"**Yes. Nami and I were orphans. We grew up together in this house. But the one who raised us is dead now. Long ago, the three of us lived here happily in Coco village." She explained.**

**Usopp leaning forward hands on the table and chin almost there too, standing at the table in front of his fallen chair, stumbled through the words thinking out loud, "In this village? Then why would Nami join Arlong's crew? They tyrannize these parts! She betrayed her own people!"**

"**That's about right." Nojiko answered. "A real witch, huh?"**

**Still thinking Usopp picked up his chair and sat back down resting his arms on the table also.**

"**So, what's your business with her…" Nojiko asked, "… Captain Usopp?"**

"**What you just told me changes everything!" Usopp said lifting his left hand off the table gesturing, "She was fooling us the whole time! She was only after our treasure! When I think of it…" he continued and banged his fist on the table, "…it makes my blood boil! She fought to protect my village… and she was so friendly on the ship, too! But all the while she was planning to ditch us!"**

"**Really? She was friendly?" Nojiko interjected, "The witch?"**

"**Boy, that makes me mad!" Usopp grunted getting even more steamed, "Someone that low, that mercenary, isn't worth finding!"**

"**Then you won't attack Arlong and his pirates?" Nojiko asked politely.**

"**All I care about now is getting our ship back. I'll find the Merry-Go and go merrily away from here." He said standing up again spreading his arms.**

"**Well, that's probably a good idea. If you run afoul of the fish-men…You'll probably end up dead." She advised. "By the way, the ship you're looking for…" she began and pointed with her left thumb towards a widow that looked out across her tangerine grove to the bay, "Is it that one?"**

"**Hey! The Merry-Go! In a place like that!" Usopp gaped following Noijko's point looking out the window. "Hmm… That means… I'm beginning to understand the geography around here." Usopp said recalling Johnny's map, "Then the center of Coco village must be just west of here. That's where the fish-men came after us."**

"**What?" asked Nojiko trying to follow what he was yammering on bout, when it hit him.**

"**One of our mates…" he remembered sitting back down in the chair, "…got captured by the fish-men! I'd almost forgotten! He was already half dead. I only hope he didn't provoke them into making him all dead…" **


	6. The Unexpected Guests

**Now I've gotten a lot of questions regarding Shadow's gender. Shadow is a girl. Shadow is just disguised as a boy because if you're the only girl among all Boys for long periods of time at sea… think 'bout it what would happen? What would she be treated like? Exactly. Now here's:**

**Chapter 6 The Unexpected Guests**

**Zzzz… Zzzzz… **

"**Open the gate! We've got a suspicious character!" a fish-man rudely barked interrupting my restful, not so common, afternoon slumber on the patio roof of Arlong Park. You see, I HAD been cat napping while all the hooligan mermen celebrated with their feast of tuna. So I got up, hoping that THIS booming interruption was worth the wake and walked to the edge of the roof to see what he was going on 'bout.**

"**I hope this is going to be interesting," I whispered to myself, "It's so boring around here."**

**Where I sat down, cross-legged resting my hands on my knees, just in time to see 2 of the fish-men, which were supposed to be guarding the dock of Coco Village; the location Nami had docked a rather new ship that was dubbed the Merry-Go. They were bringing in a young man with sea green hair who was tied to a little boat with a bandaged upper torso through the massive wooden gates of Arlong Park. But then I noticed his lips were moving… the boy was saying something. So I strained myself forward a little more to hear what it was…**

"**Tell them it's no ordinary suspicious character!" the young man remarked with a self confident smirk on his face kind of saying, 'Bring it, I'm not afraid of you.'**

"**Well, well, well, maybe this will turn out to be more interesting after all, especially considering who this boy is…" I breathed grinning to myself, crossing my arms across my chest. As the mermen on the boat untied our 'visitor' then retied his hands behind him and his feet together. Then they brought him and his sword on shore in-front of Arlong, who was still sitting in his throne of a deck chair.**

"**So human, what brings you here, to this island tied to a little boat like that?" Arlong questioned choking down his giggles.**

"**I'm here on business. And if you must know I'm looking for someone, so if you don't mind cutting these stinkin' ropes, I'll be on my way." The young swordsman replied defiantly.**

"**Heh heh. No, now really, what you doing all the way out here, boy?" Arlong snickered.**

"**I told you, I'm looking for a woman!" he shouted glaring back clearly annoyed with Arlong and his predicament. "You darn, dirty half-fish!"**

'**Hmph, I like this one. He's got guts though he might not in a moment.' I thought.**

"**Watch it, human! I'll let it slide once, but don't ever call me a half-fish again!" Arlong belted with an evil-toothy smile, wide spread on his face staring down at our 'guest' and started in to his whole 'fish-men are better speech' again. "We fish-men are evolved humans who have the ability to breathe seawater. Our fish-like powers make us far superior to you! We can do a lot of things that no human can!" Then like always in his totally annoying fashion on waving his arms about while talking spread his arm wide and continued his rant, booming, "We fish-men are lords of all creation! A human fighting the fish-men…" and gestured with a thumb down showing the conclusion while also slamming his other webbed hand on the armrest of his 'throne'. "…is fighting the power of nature itself!" Arlong declared proudly.**

"**I'm sick of that stupid theory of yours…" Nami interrupted, walking out from inside Arlong Park's giant tower of a fortress, "…Arlong."**

'**Huh! Where'd Nami come from? I thought she was in her map room.' I pondered after a second of surprise. But then my attention turned to the now gasping swordsman.**

"**Nami…" Sash-boy gaped in shock.**

"**He must know Nami." I whispered gently, "But how?"**

"**Don't be offended, Nami!" Arlong told her, holding out an open hand to her showing her off like Vienna White and cocked his head to one side like a confused puppy with a saw-nose. "You're different! You're my talented and esteemed surveyor, the pride of my crew. Your maps are the best!"**

"**My brain's just different from yours. It works." Nami stated coming up and stopping to stand beside Arlong. "What do you expect!"**

"**Surveyor! Nami!" Sash-boy rambled probably still trying to figure it all out. Then asked Nami, "Are you in cahoots with these freaks!"**

**And Arlong, ignoring him, asked, "You know this human?"**

"**Of course not. He just followed the loot." Nami answered and walked out from under the patio roof section I was sitting on and explained, "I helped myself to his treasure." Then she knelt down in-front of our 'guest' and placed her hands on her knees. "I knew you'd try to follow me, but… I didn't think you'd make it all the way here."**

"**So this is the real you?" asked Sash-boy unscathed now glaring back at her with anger filled eyes.**

"**That's right. Surprised? I'm an officer in Arlong's pirate crew." Nami glared back with soulless eyes of her own. "I was a pirate all along."**

**Then suddenly Arlong's fog-horn laughter filled the Park. "Bwa ha ha ha ha! She made a fool out of you! That one forgave the death of a parent for money. She's our cold-blooded witch woman!"**

**Nami bit her bottom lip recalling that day looking at the concrete in front of her. While Sash-boy's glared shifted to the belting Arlong, giving him more of the pieces to the puzzling situation that was unraveling before him of Nami's past.**

"**Trickery and treasure stealing are her specialties!" Arlong continued, "And we back her up."**

"**I see…" Sash-boy began calmly talking to Arlong. "Well, I never did trust her anyway."**

**The statement called Nami back to the present and she looked at Sash-boy in sudden surprise.**

**But he ignored her and continued, "It wouldn't surprise me if she's a murderer, too. The first time I saw her…" a devilish smile forming on his face, "… I knew she was no good. Heh heh!"**

'**Hmm? What's he up to now?' I wonder. 'Wait a minute… oh he's good.'**

"**Then let's get down to brass tacks. Now that you know you were tricked…" Nami started standing up letting out a short sigh, "…forget me and the treasure and scram! You're an eyesore!"**

**Tump…!**

"**Wha-" Nami stuttered in absolute shock.**

"**What!" all the mermen gaped. "Huh huh?"**

'**Hmph. He's not as stupid as he looks… that is if it works.' I smirked while everyone else was in an utter uproar.**

**Sploosh..-!**

"**What happened! Why'd he suddenly jump in! – Somebody push him! – Banana peel? – He's escaping! – No way. A human can't swim with his arms and legs tied. – Suicide?" the fish-men argued amongst themselves as bubbles surfaced the water as Sash-boy continued to sink deeper down in the center pool. Nami wet with sweat and eyes wide, finally realizing that the young man was going to die if nobody helped him.**

"**Let him drown!" Arlong sneered reclining in his deck chair.**

"**That idiot…" Nami breathed kicking off her sandals and dove in after him.**

**Splash…!**

"**Nami?" Everyone gasped as they watched in mystery.**

…"**Murmur murmur…"**

**The silence grew longer and longer with each passing moment, as we all watch the water. Then suddenly I saw them on the far left side of the pool.**

"**Hey, there they are." I stated pointing in their direction.**

"**What is this, Nami?" some of the others asked looking for answers to their confusion as the 2 of them emerged from the water, Sash-boy coughing up a storm.**

**Splash…koff…koff…koff…**

"**Huff huff. What was he thinking?" Nami whispered to herself fully climbing out of the water kneeing beside him, her hands resting on the concrete holding her up right.**

"**What were YOU thinking?" Sash-boy gasped between coughs. "What kind of cold-blooded witch woman…" He grinned staring up at Nami as he laid there on the ground at her side, "…can't stand to see a man drown! Well, help me, stupid. I almost died just now!"**

"**Grrr!" Nami clenched her teeth and stood up. "YOU JERK!" she roared slamming her foot into his bandaged backbone.**

**WHAK!**

"**Ow!" he yelped in shock and pain.**

"**If you mess with me again…" Nami threatened picking him up by his neck, "You're dead!"**

"**I wonder." He grinned again in an evil but weak way at her.**

"**All those bandages…" Nami said thinking out loud.**

"**I ran out of clean laundry. So I…" Sash-boy began.**

**WHAM!**

"**Oof!" he coughed loudly as Nami punched him as hard as she possibly could in his gut and released her grip of his neck allowing him to fall backwards onto the ground and walked away as he lay there shacking with pain.**

"**Ooooh. That had to hurt." I flinched imagining what lay under his many bandages.**

"**Well, Nami what should we do with him?" Arlong finally asked as Nami walked back towards him and the building.**

"**Throw him in jail. I'll deal with him." She replied back in her normal mood again, fixing her wet hair.**

"**You heard her, so what are you slobs waiting for!" Arlong demanded but no one moved.**

"**Sigh. Don't shout." I said as I jumped off the roof; landing on the toes of my boots, placing my left hand down and my right arm out-stretched at the same time to steady myself upon impact with the ground below. "I'll get him, you lazy bums." I told them as I erected myself and walked past Nami towards Sash-boy. As I did, Nami gave me a weary glace and I nodded almost unnoticeably. **

**And lucky for me as Arlong and Kuroobi were 'bout ready to lecture me and bite my head off because of my comment a very fat fish-man with a terrible over bite ran stumbling in through the right side stone gate yelling, "Arlong! Arlong!" And I stopped to see what was so important.**

"**What is it, comrade?" Arlong asked grinding his teeth.**

"**The one with the long nose got away!" Chubby continued to shout.**

'**What? That's it? Oh well, he saved my skin without knowing it. Works for me.' I thought grinning to myself. But then I looked at Nami and then at Sash-boy, the look on their faces told me this was more important then I thought.**

'**Usopp… they found him, too…' Zolo thought.**

**And Chubby continued, "I think he fled to Coco Village, but…"**

'**What! This really is bad! Oh no, Genzo!' I realize and clinched my teeth in terror, eyes wide.**

"**Coco Village?" Arlong smiled showing off his pearly whites, "I just happen to have business there…"**


End file.
